Fight For You
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: Three years after Dean told a very human Castiel "you're dead to me," Castiel has moved on. He has a fiancé and is happy. Or is he? What happens when he receives a text from Sam Winchester insisting that Dean will always love the fallen angel and they should mend fences. Can Castiel forgive the man who broke his heart? HEA guaranteed, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would have been canon long ago.

* * *

Sam rapped lightly on Dean's door. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob and peeked in.

Dean was passed out on his bed, curled around an empty whiskey bottle. The room smelled like alcohol and something else he couldn't identify.

Sam approached his brother and sighed. Dean had not been taking care of himself lately. There was a beard on his face since he had not shaved for a week. He was tired and irritable.

Sam picked up the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. Then he noticed a newspaper article that had been laying beneath it. He picked it up and read quietly.

"Engagement announcement for Alfie Harris and Castiel Novak." His jaw dropped. He glanced at his passed out brother and then back at the paper. It was dated a week ago.

_So this is why I've seen less and less of him this week_, Sam thought. Sam's heart immensely ached for his brother. He placed the paper on the nightstand as well and attempted to lift his brother up so he could get him under the sheets. It wasn't easy, but he managed. He gagged at the drool that had formed on the pillow and vowed to wash the sheets when Dean was awake.

Dean had been holding a picture in his hand, one that Sam recognized. It was Dean and Castiel leaning against the Impala. Castiel's head was thrown back as he was laughing at something that had been said.

Sam looked at his brother's image and saw something he'd missed before. The look in his brother's eye. Dean's face was turned towards Cas in the picture, but his eyes were soft and full of love. He was looking at Castiel like he had found everything he'd ever wanted. It was clear to anyone who saw the picture that this was a man in love.

Placing the picture on top of the newspaper, he finished situating his brother. He placed a trash can by the bed just in case and set out two aspirin and a full glass of water. Picking up the whiskey bottle and the other items, he left the room and gently closed the door.

Throwing the bottle out, Sam sat at the kitchen table looking at the picture. He had known for years that his idiot brother was in love with the fallen angel. It was plain as day. He didn't know exactly what had transpired between them, but one day Castiel was just gone. And Dean refused to talk about it. But Dean was never the same. He became quieter, retreating to his room and staying there. Drinking more than he usually did. Angrier, lashing out at everyone. Including Sam. Would take off for awhile. Dean insisted he hadn't been getting laid, that he wasn't interested in that now. And Sam believed him. His brother would have been more relaxed if he had.

Sam had overheard Dean crying one day. He was in the library and Dean's sobbing came through the other room. He heard a few broken cries of "Cas," but never enough to figure it out.

Dean had always tried to repress emotions, as though he could hide them away from everyone, including himself. It was one of his unhealthy coping mechanisms.

Looking at the picture and then the announcement, he saw a difference in Castiel. In the announcement, Cas was smiling, sure. But it wasn't genuine. It was a smile-for-the-camera smile. It didn't reach his blue eyes. In the photograph, he was genuinely happy and laughing. Sam knew something was off. He pulled out his phone and began to text.

_Hey Cas, it's Sam Winchester. Sorry to contact you after all this time. _

_I saw your engagement announcement in the paper. Congratulations man! That's great. _

_I don't know what happened between you and Dean; he won't tell me. And frankly, it's not my business. But I just wanted you to know that despite everything, he loved you. Still does, actually. I found him passed out on his bed with this article under a whiskey bottle. Seeing this announcement hit him hard._

_He's hurting, Cas. Bad. I know you've moved on and that's okay, but maybe you two can mend fences? Give him the closure he needs to heal. He'll never be over you, Cas. He loves you too deeply for that. And I think you still love him. Regardless, maybe the two of you can attempt a friendship. Along with me, I would like to continue to be your friend. _

_Anyway, just wanted to reach out. I hope you're happy and well. _

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, Dean's hurting. Next chapter you'll find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Castiel Novak sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. While he had been human for approximately three years now, there were still things he never got used to. Eye strain was one. He laid his head on the back of the chair and took a deep breath.

His phone tinged that he had a message. Looking at it, he saw a name he never thought to hear from again: Sam Winchester. With a raised eyebrow, he opened it.

_Hey Cas, it's Sam Winchester. Sorry to contact you after all this time. _

_I saw your engagement announcement in the paper. Congratulations man! That's great. _

_I don't know what happened between you and Dean; he won't tell me. And frankly, it's not my business. But I just wanted you to know that despite everything, he loved you. Still does, actually. I found him passed out on his bed with this article under a whiskey bottle. Seeing this announcement hit him hard._

_He's hurting, Cas. Bad. I know you've moved on and that's okay, but maybe you two can mend fences? Give him the closure he needs to heal. He'll never be over you, Cas. He loves you too deeply for that. And I think you still love him. Regardless, maybe the two of you can attempt a friendship. Along with me, I would like to continue to be your friend. _

_Anyway, just wanted to reach out. I hope you're happy and well. _

He sighed. So word of the engagement had reached Kansas, huh? Castiel honestly wasn't surprised by that. What _did_ surprise him was hearing that Dean actually cared about it, considering he didn't care about him. Regardless of what Sam Winchester said. He had no reason to believe Dean loved him.

Standing up from his desk, he stretched and tilted his head. He decided to take a walk around his apartment so as to avoid muscle strain. He thought about Dean as he went.

His thoughts drifted to what happened _that_ night. The night his world shattered. They had just returned to the bunker after an unsuccessful hunt. The body count had been high and Castiel had been a human about three months. He thought he could handle everything, but he was wrong. He made an error in judgment and cost five hunters their lives. Team Free Will barely got out of it alive, and even then Dean had a broken arm and Sam a cracked rib. Castiel had bruising to his face and possibly a punctured lung.

But they were alive. That is what counted. Or so he thought.

The three men limped into the bunker to nurse their wounds. He knew Dean was angry with him for making that mistake. Dean hadn't said two words to him the entire drive home, pointedly ignoring him and talking to Sammy.

_Typical Dean,_ Cas had thought.

In the bunker, Cas removed his jacket and sat in the library when the hunter walked in. His face was stony.

"Cas, what the hell were you thinking?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know Dean. I'm still unused to this human part of me, so some of my senses are off. I should have been able to detect that angel was lying."

Dean glared at him. "Thanks to you, five of our brothers are dead."

Castiel closed his eyes. "I am aware," he said quietly.

"Oh well I'm glad you're _aware_ Cas. I would hate to think that you didn't care."

Castiel's head snapped up and he looked at Dean. "Of course I care. I care too much, Dean. I was so worried about you and Sam that I totally misread Amanadial's words." He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Cas."

Castiel didn't say anything. What was there to say? Dean was angry, of course, and he had every right to be. Castiel _had_ messed up.

"Answer me, dammit!"

Cas looked up at Dean's sharp tone. He narrowed his eyes. "What else do you want me to say? I'm sorry, Dean. I really and truly am."

Dean was quiet for a moment before he blurted out "I want you out of the bunker."

Cas froze. "What?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his good arm with his bad one. "Need hearing aids, old man? I want you out of the bunker, tonight." He turned to go.

Castiel began to panic. "Where do I go?" He still wasn't used to being human.

Dean stopped but didn't turn around. He only turned his head. "I don't care," he said quietly.

"Dean…" Cas said desperately.

Dean tensed and turned around, his green eyes fiery. "You're dead to me, Cas. Get out."

Pain greater than any torture he could endure washed over him. He watched Dean walk out of the room without a backwards glance as tears began to fall. He had to grip the arms of the chair he was sitting on to get a sense of reality.

Dean wanted him gone. Dean said he was dead to him. Dean hated Cas.

Castiel was unsure how long he stayed there weeping, gripping his left side as his lung hurt due to the possible puncture.

It was after midnight when he left the bunker, a small bag on his shoulder as he only had a few meager possessions. Sam had overheard yelling and had asked Cas what was wrong. After Cas told him, Sam advised him to give his brother time.

"In the meantime, take this," Sam said as he handed Castiel a gold credit card. "It's unlimited and should help you get back on your feet."

"Thanks, Sam" Castiel said sadly. "You'd better get out of here before Dean sees us."

Sam rolled his eyes. "My brother's a hothead, Cas. He'll come around, I promise."

"Doesn't matter now," Cas said softly, almost too softly for Sam to hear. "Thank you, Sam, for being a friend." This was louder.

Sam smiled weakly. "Of course Cas." Then he gave the fallen angel a hug.

After Castiel stepped through the doors, he was aware of how still it was at night. He had wandered alone at night many times before, but he was always an angel then. If anyone tried to harm him, it was futile. Now he could easily be hurt…or worse.

_Well, Dean did say I was dead to him, so I might as well be,_ Castiel thought bitterly.

After a short walk, he managed to hail a taxi and drove away from Kansas and his life with the Winchesters.

That was three years ago, Cas realized as he sat back down at his desk. He had managed to get an at-home job for a prestigious investment broker, and that was where he met his fiancé. He smiled thinking about Alfie.

Picking up a stock portfolio, his mind drifted again. Sam's text had managed to thoroughly distract him.

The younger Winchester reached out to him occasionally via text, asking how he was doing, begging him to come back, saying Dean truly was sorry. "He's a mess," Sam would say.

It's not that Castiel didn't care, he _truly_ did. Too much. But his heart had been thoroughly shattered and he couldn't allow himself to be hurt again. Because that's what Dean Winchester did, shattered everything he came into contact with.

Dean called him once, when he had been gone for six months.

"_Hey Cas," Dean said on his voicemail. "I'm not sure if you're truly away from your phone or just avoiding me. I wouldn't blame you if it was the latter," he chuckled._

"_I wanted to say that I really am sorry for that night, Cas. Really and truly. I was angry and aching and looking for someone to blame. And I stupidly picked you. I shouldn't have done that. I don't blame you for what happened that night, there really was no way you could have known._

_Imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning to find you actually gone. I didn't think you'd go through with it, man. Sam said you were heartbroken and I felt horrible. I tried your cell but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't leave a message because I wanted to hear your voice, wanted to make sure you were okay."_

_His voice was quiet for a moment. _

"_Please come back, man. I truly didn't mean what I said. I was angry and lashed out. You could never be dead to me, Cas. I care about you too much to ever believe that. Come back and I'll prove it, I promise." There was pause._

"_I love you, Castiel. I love a freakin' angel of the lord. And nothing will change that, no matter if you're human or demon or angel. I-you have my heart, man."_

Castiel never called back.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, some bitter feelings there. Cas is certainly entitled to feel that way, though. And Dean is Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: As always, I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean awoke around nine the next morning. He rubbed his eyes to clear the cobwebs away and looked around.

_When the hell did I get under the covers?_

He stretched, feeling his aching muscles relax.

Then he bolted upright in bed, his heart pounding. He looked over to the nightstand. The bottle of whiskey was there, but the newspaper wasn't. Nor the photograph. That told him Sam had been the room. Sam had tucked him in.

He pulled the covers off and went to the sink. Splashing water in his face, he looked at his reflection. He saw the weight of the world weighing heavily on his features. His green eyes used to sparkle brightly but now were dull. He sighed.

After finishing his ministrations, he approached the kitchen. Sam was there reading the paper with coffee. Dean grunted at him as he made a beeline for the pot.

"Did you take it?" he asked Sam, trying to keep his voice steady.

Sam looked over at his brother's back. "Take what?"

Dean turned around. He didn't say anything for a whole minute, just stared back at Sam and sipped his coffee.

"My photograph."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, last night when I tucked you in. You were in pretty bad shape, Dean. In fact, you really need to wash-"

"Cut the crap!"

Sam snapped his mouth shut and raised an eyebrow at his brother. Dean approached him slowly.

"Where is it?"

Sam did not like the look in Dean's eyes. He looked frantic, very unlike Dean.

The picture and the newspaper had been lying in front of him. The younger Winchester handed both over without a word.

Dean stared at the photograph for a moment longer before grunting out a thanks.

"So you've seen?"

Dean looked up at his brother.

Sam gestured to the paper. "The engagement announcement."

"Yeah," Dean said softly. "I have."

Sam sighed. "You can reach out to him you know. I did, last night."

Dean nearly dropped his coffee cup. "You what?" he said, his voice a higher octave.

"I texted him," Sam said simply. "I texted saying congratulations and that you wanted him back." Sam figured he didn't need to mention the Dean-in-love-with-Cas part.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "And?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing yet."

The elder Winchester looked back down at the photograph. "You smudged it, man!" he growled out.

Sam huffed out a breath. "So wipe it off," he said quietly.

Dean nodded. He finished his coffee, placed it in the sink, and began to head to the door. He gestured to the photograph. "Don't touch this again."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing."

"Dean…."

"Drop it Sammy," Dean growled.

"No," Sam said. "Tell me what's so damn important…."

The older hunter whipped around. "It's all I have left of him!" he shouted.

Sam just stared at him.

Dean swallowed and looked away from his brother's gaze. "I love him, Sam. You know I do. I fucked up and I deserve it." He looked down at Castiel's image, head still thrown back and laughing. "Might as well be dead to me for real, considering how he's disappeared without a trace."

Sam shook his head. "We just got an engagement announcement. He's in Chicago, Dean."

Dean shrugged and walked out, hollering over his shoulder. "He moved on." Sam heard Dean's door slam.

The younger Winchester sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. His brother was too damn stubborn to try and fix this, which meant it fell to him.

_Maybe Cas HAS moved on. I'll be happy for him if he has. But I have a sneaking suspicion he'll always love my brother. And I think this Alfie guy is basically the rebound. I HAVE to find a way to get those two back together._

Then it hit him: Charlie.

Pulling out his phone, he texted his adopted sister. He asked her to find out what information there was on Alfie Harris. He wanted to have a plan for Dean to swoop in and carry Castiel off if he could.

Now all he had to do was get his hard-headed brother to go along with it.

Back in Dean's room, he held the photograph gingerly between his hands. A lone tear ran down his cheek. He hadn't told his brother the _real_ reason why this photograph was so important.

"_And then I said BOOYAH!" Dean giggled._

_Castiel laughed. Full-on belly laughter. His head was thrown back and his blue eyes sparkled. He laughed long and hard at Dean's story._

_Dean smiled in amazement. He was so happy that he had made Castiel laugh like that. He TRULY had the laugh of an angel. Considering he was one at the time. He was unaware of his picture being taken by his lumbering brother._

_Then it hit Dean. The realization. The thing he had repressed and hidden for so long. He looked at Castiel like he had found the sun and in a way, he had. Castiel had always been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life._

Holy shit,_ Dean thought._ I'm in love.

_He glanced back over at the angel. His laughter had subsided but he was still smiling. He and Sam were now in a conversation about bees. His angel looked so happy._

I've been in love for years. How am I just figuring this out now?

_Dean realized in that moment that it didn't matter. He loved an angel of the lord. And he knew he always would._

He took a swig of his whiskey as he set the photograph aside. He scowled at the newspaper. Two smiling faces peered back at him.

Picking it up, he examined Castiel's face. It wasn't a genuine smile. Not like in the photograph. It was a fake one for the camera. Dean grunted at that. Then his green eyes drifted to the left of the picture, to Alfie. Alfie had his arms around Castiel's waist and although it was for a picture, a surge of jealousy washed through Dean.

"Alfie Harris," he said quietly.

He looked okay. Fairly attractive. Not Dean's type but he seemed to be the safe image Castiel would go for. He wore a crooked smile. His eyes were kind in the picture.

"You probably deserve him."

He took another swig of whiskey. Suddenly anger and jealousy flared up inside him. He slammed his hand on his desk and yelled at the picture.

"I asked you to come back. You didn't. _You_ moved on. _You_ apparently didn't care about _me_. Why the hell am I still moping about?"

He stood up and walked over to his closet. He found a change of clothes and then worked on styling his hair. He got all gussied up and then shouted to Sam that he was leaving.

He drove to the nearest bar and sat down. He was actually starving so he ordered some onion rings with his beer. His mission was clear. If Castiel has moved on, then he can too.

A beautiful woman waved at him from the bar. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes. Long, tanned legs and a plump mouth that could do wicked things. Dean smiled. She walked over.

"Hi," she said shyly.

He gestured for her to sit down. "My name's Paul," he said using one of his aliases. She stole an onion ring.

"Amy."

The conversation flowed smoothly and Dean was getting pretty drunk. After two hours, they slipped out the door of the bar and down into the alley.

He pushed her up against the wall and she smirked, already wrapping her legs around him. Odd that he wasn't already hard, but hey, he will be. He attacked her lips.

It felt all wrong.

There was no chemistry, no desire there. His dick remained flaccid and he pulled back.

She was pouting at him, her blue eyes wide. He licked his lips as a wave of guilt washed over him. He unhooked her legs and released her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She smiled softly. "Getting over someone?"

He hung his head. "Trying to."

She patted his shoulder. "Must be a lucky girl." She walked away.

Dean turned and headed over to Baby. He climbed in and adjusted the mirror. The guilt was subsiding, but it was as he suspected. He would never be over his angel, Castiel Novak.

"Guy," he corrected the air. "And _I'm_ the lucky one for loving him."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Snuggling up against Alfie, Castiel yawned. Alfie chuckled.

"Tired, my love?"

Cas nodded. Alfie pressed a kiss to his head.

"I'll be done here in a minute. You can go to sleep," he looked at the papers spread all across his side of the bed.

"Or you can wake me up," Cas said suggestively.

"As much as I would _love to_ Castiel, and believe me, I would, I really need to complete this report."

Cas nodded. He rolled on his side and pressed his leg up against Alfie, where it stayed. The room was quiet except for papers shuffling.

"Castiel," he said quietly. Cas looked at him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Cas shrugged. "Why?"

Alfie smiled. "Want to go to the park?"

Cas grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Alfie leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Cas' lips. "I figured we could go after meeting with the florist."

Castiel nodded. He didn't say anything, just looked up Alfie. He was adorable.

_The music was pumping and the drinks were flowing. Cas didn't know WHY he let his friend talk him into coming to this bar. He usually avoided them like the plague._

_But he was tired of moping over Dean Winchester. Every dqy he thought about what he had said, that he was "dead" to him. That really was a horrible thing to say. _

_Cas had wanted to reach out, had wanted to call Dean back after that voicemail. But he couldn't. He was angry. Who tells the person they love that they're dead to them? Who treats people like that and expects them to stick around? What made Dean Winchester so god damned special?_

_As time went on, the pain became less and less. Finally, he found himself here in this bar staring at the cute guy across the way. The guy smiled at him and lifted his drink. _

"_Go for it, Cas," Dorothy said._

_Gathering up the courage, he walked over to the cute stranger. _

"_I'm Alfie Harris," he said. "CEO of Harris International."_

_Cas nodded. "I've heard of the company."_

"_And you're Castiel Novak?"_

_Cas blanched. How did he know that?_

_Alfie smiled. "You applied for a job at my company. I saw you when you walked in. I knew I had to meet the hottie in the gray suit."_

_Cas smiled. This Alfie seemed okay._

They were inseparable after that. Always texting, calling, didn't matter. Castiel was moving on. The huge hole in his heart was there, but it was scabbing over. Dean Winchester's words didn't hurt as much.

About six months into dating, he told Alfie about them. He told him all about the Winchesters and how he had been in love with one who shattered his heart.

Alfie had promised he wouldn't hurt him like that. He held him close as it all came back in waves. He kissed him softly and promised him tomorrow.

And then he promised forever.

And now, one year after meeting, they were engaged. Castiel loved Alfie, but he didn't know if he was _in love_ with him. He suspected that only one human would ever have his heart. But he did love Alfie and Alfie was good to him. He was successful and good looking, powerful and dominant. Castiel felt very powerful on his arm.

He did wish Alfie would show a little more affection around other people. He usually seems to clam up. Alfie told Castiel he didn't have a problem with PDA, but he never really acted on it.

Alfie worked for another half hour before finally dumping the papers on the floor and shutting off the light. He rolled over to face Castiel.

"Tell me a story," he said, touching Cas' cheek.

Cas smiled. "There once was a beautiful maiden…."

They both drifted off to sleep.

When Castiel awoke the next morning, the bed was empty and cold. Alfie had been up for awhile. Strange on a Saturday. He usually stayed in bed longer than Cas. Cas got up and stretched. He reached for his phone and remembered the text from Sam Winchester the other day. He decided to write back.

_Hello, Sam. It's good to hear from you. Thanks for the congratulations. _

_How are things in Kansas? Catch any cases lately?_

_Thank you for saying that about Dean. I have a hard time believing it, even if it is the truth. I might consider reconciling sometime soon. Right now though, I can't. Still too many emotions._

_Tell him I said 'hello' though. I hope all is well with you._

He pressed send before he could talk himself out of it.

Walking out of the bedroom, he noticed the house was eerily quiet. Very strange. He started checking the rooms, a bad feeling creeping in on him. But everything was okay. Nothing amiss.

_The Winchesters have me so fucked up._

He made coffee and sat down on the living room couch. Figuring Alfie was out for his morning run, he flipped on the television. Nothing exciting….

Until a story came up about three people mysteriously eaten on the south side of Chicago. Cas' antenna perked up. No one had any clues. He considered calling the Winchesters, but didn't want to deal with that. He remembered the last time he had done that, Dean had felt it his right to come and see him. He walked in, all smiling, not realizing that Castiel was still reeling from being kicked out of the bunker.

_Arrogant ass_, he thought.

And then Dean thought all would be magically forgiven, as if he hadn't hurt Cas in that way.

_Dean has a funny way of showing love, if he loves at all._

Castiel changed the channel and settled on a movie while he waited for his fiancé to return from wherever he was.

* * *

**A/N**: Things seem a little suspicious to you?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Disclaimer as always, I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Charlie."

The pretty redhead dropped her bag on the table in the war room. She turned to Sam. "Don't mention it. Anything to help Dean."

Sam nodded. He had text Charlie about figuring out some plan to get his brother and the fallen angel back together. He was convinced that this fiancé Cas had was only a rebound; he didn't look happy in the engagement picture. Not like in Dean's photo. Cas' heart belonged to Dean.

Charlie pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it. "Where would you like to start?"

Sam rubbed his hands together. "Uh, well we know Cas is in Chicago as that's where the engagement announcement was. So I guess, start there."

She nodded, already clacking away at the keys. "Looking for Castiel Novak in Chicago. Not a common name, so shouldn't take _too_ long to find." She glanced at her adopted brother. "Can you get me some juice?"

Sam nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Dean's door was open but he wasn't there. He heard things clanging in the kitchen.

Dean was cooking up some burgers when Sam walked in. He looked better.

"Hey!"

"Hey Sammy."

Sam smiled as he walked to the fridge. "You seem better. What happened?"

Dean shrugged. "I just realized that Cas has moved on, figured I might as well too."

Sam stopped and looked at him. _This can't be good._

"Oh?"

Dean picked up on the tone. He turned from the frying pan. "Don't worry, moose. I'll probably never be over him. But I can't allow myself to mope anymore."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't had sex with anyone." A blush crept into his cheeks. "It, uh…kinda seems pointless now without a connection."

Sam nodded. "Charlie's here." Dean shot him a look to thank him for changing the subject.

"Good, I'll put a burger on for her."

Sam walked back to the war room and handed Charlie her drink.

"What is it?"

The taller Winchester sighed. "Dean says he's moving on."

She untwisted the cap and took a sip of her juice. "That's bad?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. If he moves on, and Cas really has as well, then there's no point in trying to set them up."

Charlie was silent for a while, lost in thought. "I don't think they will ever truly move on. We all knew how much they were into each other. The only ones who didn't know were them. They are the greatest love story Chuck has ever written."

"Yeah," Sam scoffed.

The redhead nodded. "So, we just need to formulate a plan that will get them together, before Castiel ties the knot. When did it say the wedding was?"

Sam scratched his neck. "It didn't. Just TBD."

She frowned. "That's not a good sign." Then her laptop dinged and she turned back to it. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Not to change the subject, but there is a case you might be interested in. Three people dead, eaten, no other information available. Sounds like your kind." Sam nodded. "And it's in Chicago."

"What's in Chicago?" Dean asked, placing a plate in front of Charlie.

"Oh, dude thanks," she said. Dean chuckled as he handed the second one to Sam.

"There's a case. Not much info to go on, but Charlie says it's in Chicago." He watched his brother closely.

Dean took a bite of his burger and chewed slowly. "Chicago, huh?" He tried to keep a cool demeanor but inside, he was screaming.

_YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!_

"Want to go?"

The older Winchester nodded. "Of course. We could get out of the bunker and stretch our legs." He turned to Charlie. "Want to go? We could use a wingman…I mean wingwoman."

Charlie chuckled. "Yes I'd like to go. I'll just run home and pack up a few things." She stood up and stretched.

"Cas is in Chicago you know. You can pay him a visit."

_He doesn't want to see me._

"You don't know that, Dean. _You_ believe that but it doesn't mean he does." Sam's look was serious.

_Shit! That was out loud?!_

Dean just shrugged. Sam and Charlie exchanged a look clearly saying _this is going to be harder than we thought._

"Okay, I'll be back. Peace out, bitches." And Charlie left, after grabbing her burger. Dean glared at her.

Sam watched his brother. Dean still looked sad. He was hiding it well, but Sam knew Dean better than anyone. Well, almost.

"Dean…"

The older one put a hand up. "Don't Sammy. Don't talk to me about Cas right now, okay? I love him, I always will but right now, I want a break from the moping."

Sam nodded. "Okay, then what do you think would just eat these people? Apparently only portions of their bodies were left."

Dean shrugged as he stood up and grabbed his plate. He took Sam's as well. "Grab some lore after you pack. We can check it out on our way." He pulled out his phone. "Gonna give my phone a charge too. Knowing Charlie, she'll get distracted over something geeky and we won't leave until tomorrow. Or next week."

Sam laughed at that, but had to admit that was accurate.

* * *

**A/N:** So now they're heading to Chicago. What will happen?

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** As always, I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Cas and Alfie sat outside at the quaint little cafe. Chicago was having such beautiful weather that they didn't want to lose the advantage. Alfie took a sip of his coffee while Cas cut a waffle in half.

"I love this place," Alfie said. Cas smiled and shoved the waffle in his mouth.

"Oh there's Thomas!" Alfie stood up in his seat and waved at a guy across the street. Castiel turned his head to see who it was.

"You can go talk to him," Cas said.

Alfie looked down into Castiel's blue eyes. "You don't mind?"

Cas shook his head. "Of course not."

Alfie smiled and squeezed Cas' hand. "Thanks, babe. I'll be back." Then he was gone.

Cas sighed. It's not that he was jealous per se, but Alfie was always distracted as of late. As though he wasn't really there. It bothered him more than it should.

_Maybe after the wedding things will be better._

Cas sighed and pulled the paper towards him. The front was all about the recent murders, six dead now. All the same, half eaten. He didn't know what was going on.

_I wonder how long before the Winchesters get word of this?_

As though the universe was taunting him, he heard the low rumble of a very familiar motor. He froze and glanced up.

Baby was ambling her way down the street. He looked heavenwards.

"You really hate me, don't you?"

He pulled the paper up to cover his face as Baby passed.

Waiting until he heard it turn the corner, he slowly lowered the paper. Then he bolted upright in his seat as Alfie came back to him.

"So sorry, Cas. Thomas and I got to talking and….." He saw his fiancé's worried expression. "What is it, babe?"

Cas took a deep breath. "The Winchesters."

Alfie raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He spoke through gritted teeth. "They're here."

Alfie looked around slowly. "You sure?"

Castiel nodded. "I heard Baby, that '67 Impala that Dean loves. They're in Chicago."

"Why?"

"Probably investigating those strange murders."

Alfie's head snapped to his fiancé's. "They are?"

Cas tossed some money on the table and took Alfie's hand. "This is their type of case. Strange, no motive, people half eaten. They'd be fools to not check it out."

Alfie nodded and they began the short walk back to their house. "Okay, then why don't you go home and I'll see what I can find out. Maybe we can lend assistance."

Castiel shook his head. "I don't think I can do that, Alfie."

"Why?" Alfie asked, distracted.

"Because of Dean," was all Cas said.

Alfie stopped and looked at him. He gently stroked Cas' cheek. "I understand," he said softly. Then he smiled.

They completed their trek in record time, Castiel scanning the streets for the Impala, but having no luck. Alfie left him at the door and promised to meet up with him later. He had some stuff to do and some Winchesters to meet.

Cas sighed as he sat on the couch. He laid his head back on the cushions and allowed the memories he had buried to come back to him.

The first time he had met Dean.

"_I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."_

He closed his eyes.

Green. He saw green. Beautiful, sparkling green eyes. Eyes that looked at him angrily, the last time he had spoken to him. Eyes that betrayed Dean's words. Eyes that haunted Castiel's dreams every night, even though he never told Alfie about them. Eyes that would haunt him every day.

He rubbed his eyes, as though that would wipe Dean Winchester from his memory. It didn't work.

He heard Dean's laugh, his voice, he could still smell him. Castiel growled and opened his eyes.

_Why won't he leave me alone?_

Castiel remembered when he had fallen, permanently subjected to be human. Dean had been his rock. Sam too, but Dean took it upon himself to be there. It was almost as though he cared about him.

_Stupid angel,_ Cas thought.

He was so busy thinking about Dean Winchester that he missed the knock on his door.

The sad look in Dean's eyes when he saw Castiel's broken wings. The realization that he was no longer an angel. Once again, he had failed Dean Winchester.

He always did.

The knock was louder.

Snapping his head to the door, he stood up.

_It's probably for the best that I left. I would never measure up in Dean's eyes. I would always be the "baby in a trench coat." He needs someone who can match him, who can succeed and not disappoint him. All I did as an angel was keep failing._

One last rap at the door as he slid the chain across and unlocked the deadbolt. He flung the door open, figuring it was some kids selling something. They always kept a stash of cash to help out those in need.

He froze at the figure standing in front of him. Those green eyes that haunted him now boring into his blue ones.

_No. Fucking. Way._

"H-Hey Cas."

* * *

**A/N**: Dun-dun-dun. The reunion begins. What will Dean think of Alfie?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** As always, I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

It wasn't that Dean was _trying_ to be a dick in front of Cas, but the guy wasn't making it easy.

He glared at Alfie. Something about him didn't sit right with him. He couldn't put his finger on it. He knew it wasn't jealousy, it was more than that. Yes, that was there, but something was off with Alfie. So Dean grunted at him a few times, earning an eye roll from not only Sam, but Castiel as well.

Cas had been surprisingly gracious at letting Dean into the house. Dean thought for sure he would slam the door in his face. Not that he blamed him. It would serve him right after the way he treated the fallen angel.

But Castiel didn't do that. He always gave Dean the benefit of the doubt. Always gave him more credit than he should. It was one of the things Dean loved about him. He gave up an entire angel army for him, for Chuck's sake! Dean had already fallen for him by then, but hearing Castiel tell the angels to let him go, to give up everything for _him_, only made Dean fall deeper.

He didn't realize _how_ much you could love someone until that someone is gone.

If only he had been worthy of Cas.

He looked at the man he would always love and at that man's fiancé. He noticed Alfie held himself stiffly, as though he was a soldier and not quite comfortable with anything going on. He noticed Alfie wasn't that affectionate towards Cas and that made him narrow his eyes. Granted, Dean could have shown _more_ attention to him but that was when he was still in denial. Nowadays, he would always be touching him. Letting Castiel know just how much he meant to him. Now, Cas would be so tired of Dean's affection he would ask him to stop. And of course, Dean wouldn't.

Dean sighed sadly.

Castiel didn't seem to notice, probably having been used to this Alfie's mannerisms for years. He hated hearing how they met, in a bar. _Really?_ Dean thought. _Only losers pick up people in bars._ Then he sobered up. _Losers like me._

He shut his eyes. He didn't deserve Castiel.

Glancing over at his brother, he saw Sam was observing them too. They had been invited to have drinks and Castiel was working away making some lemonade while Alfie leaned against the counter. Now, Dean knew that Alfie was a big shot businessman, but why can't he help out?

And then a mistake happened.

Castiel turned and reached into a cupboard, rising up on his toes. His shirt also rode up, revealing part of a six-pack. Dean drew in a breath.

_Was he always like that?_

Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean to get his attention.

"You're drooling," Sam whispered.

"Am not," Dean said. But he still wiped his lip. Sam shook his head.

And yet, nothing from Alfie. No notice that his fiancé's shirt had ridden up. No attempt to pull it down, or to even reach out and touch him. It took all Dean had to not leap over the counter and pin the former angel against it.

Dean had often thought about what Castiel looked like under that trench coat and layers of clothing. During his time in the bunker, he had gotten to see him once or twice, mostly on accident. Well, the first time anyway.

Chuck, he was beautiful. Seeing his angel bare chested like that, Dean had wanted to reach out and run his hand over each pec, each contour of flesh he could find. He would bring out his tongue and slowly lap up every inch of Castiel's skin. Tasting, savoring. Dean licked his lips at the memory.

Castiel brought them their lemonade and then returned with one for himself, snapping Dean out of the fantasy he was having. He sat at the dining room table with the Winchester brothers while Alfie leaned on the counter, watching intently.

Sam was speaking though, so Dean tried focusing on that. "…so we thought that it would be worth a look."

Castiel nodded. "You said that Charlie came with you? Why isn't she here?"

"She's geeking out," Dean said as he sipped his lemonade. Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be here tomorrow to help. She wanted to check out the comic book exhibit at the museum. Apparently the first comic ever is there and it's impressive."

_Geek,_ Dean thought.

Castiel nodded. "I always liked Charlie."

A silence filled the room, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Sam sipped his lemonade while engrossed in the magazine on the table. Castiel was texting on his phone to someone. Dean was watching Castiel. Pining, like he always did.

And Alfie was watching Dean.

Alfie knew that Dean being here presented a problem. He didn't totally believe that Castiel was over the muscular idiot, and seeing Castiel's response to him proved it. He stood unusually close to the hunter. He never stands that close to Alfie unless going in for a kiss. But when introductions came around, he was all too eager to be by his side. Like he was a moth to a flame, even if he didn't realize it.

And Winchester was worse. He hardly spared a glance at Alfie and usually just grunted at him. He spent his time with his eyes glued on Castiel, like he would disappear if he blinked. Alfie found it strange. Surely, this is the _same_ Dean Winchester who had told Cas "you're dead to me" three years ago. How do you come back from that?

Castiel glanced up and his eyes met Dean's. They stared at each other for a full minute, blue locked on green. Some would refer to it as "eye sex." Then Dean gave a shy, timid smile and Cas returned it, his cheeks coloring before looking back down at his phone.

Dean's heart soared.

Alfie narrowed his eyes.

_Not in my house,_ he thought.

Something had to be done about that older Winchester. And soon.

* * *

**A/N**: I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: As always, I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Thank Chuck Sam had wanted to go for a run before breakfast.

That gave Dean time to fantasize about Castiel. About what he would do to him. Admittedly, he shouldn't be lusting after the fiancé of another man, but he frankly didn't care anymore. Something rubbed him the wrong way about Alfie. And he was going to fight for Cas.

Right now, though, something else was being rubbed.

Dean laid his head on his pillow and shut his eyes. Blue eyes instantly appeared, along with that gorgeous mouth. Dean had often wondered what they would be like to kiss or to see them wrapped around his dick. He imagined it would take his breath away. He had always found Cas beautiful.

He stroked his length twice, bringing it to full erection.

He had been half-hard most of last night. Seeing Cas had brought so many feelings to the surface. He _tried_ to ignore them, he really, really did. But after seeing Cas' shirt ride up that way, he couldn't stop it. He was always weak when it came to sex.

But now, oh god. He gave his dick another long stroke as he imaged Castiel taking it in his mouth. Would he have a gag reflex? Jimmy Novak would of course, being a human, but did that change at all when Cas took over the body? And what about now, when he was human again?

Blue eyes looking up at him while he takes him in deep, pushing to the back of his throat.

Dean groaned. It had been _way_ too long since he had gotten laid, but he didn't want anyone else now. It was all pointless sex. Why bother if there's no connection? He wanted more, he realized the day Cas left. The day his world shattered.

His ministrations picked up and his breathing grew heavy.

He saw Castiel laid out on the bed before him, in the bunker. Naked. So beautiful. Dean would kiss every inch of his skin. He would worship him, savor each sound the former angel would make. Bring him to the edge before backing off, wanting it to last as long as possible. And seeing his beautiful angel come undone. That would be enough for him.

His thrusts became erratic.

Dean was moaning and making sounds that he wasn't even sure were human. He didn't care. He had his angel, that is all that mattered. He saw as his angel tensed up below him, face contorting as his orgasm hit him, knowing that it was _him_, Dean Winchester, who did that to him. Who made the former angel of the lord lose control and come all over himself and Dean too. And that would push Dean to his release.

It pushed him now; he came with Cas' name on his lips and a mind-blowing orgasm.

He laid in bed panting, trying to come down. He and Sam were going to check out those murders today, while Charlie hacked into police databases. Cas had agreed to meet up with them later. Alfie was invited too, but said no. Said he had too much work to do. Another reason why Dean didn't like him.

Dean got up and cleaned himself up. He had planned on talking to Cas; showing him, telling him, just what he meant to him. He had hoped to do it without his brother around, but hadn't figured out a good way to ditch him yet. Maybe Sam would join Charlie on some nerd excursion and he would get his chance. But then, if he had to do it in front of Sam _and_ Charlie, he fucking would. He was done waiting.

He wasn't letting Cas go without him knowing _everything._ Then he could make an informed decision.

He hopped in the shower and thought back to the car ride into Chicago. He had said that it was a waste for him to go, Cas didn't want to see him. That if he did, he would have reached out. Charlie pointed out that Dean couldn't give up, that this was the perfect opportunity to show Castiel how sorry he was. Dean ran his hands through his hair but didn't say much.

"To be honest, Deanie, he's fair game up until he says 'I do.'"

Dean turned around and looked at his adopted sister. "What?" Sam peeked at her from the rearview mirror. _Why the hell did I let Sam drive?_

"Married people are off limits, right?" she asked. Dean nodded. "Well, what about engaged? Yes, they're taken but they haven't said the vows yet." She flipped through her comic book casually, as though this was just a random thought. "Fight for him. Show Cas you've changed and you want him back. If he still loves you, as I suspect he does, he'll give you a chance. This Alfie guy may be cool, but with a name like that, I doubt it."

Sam snorted and then schooled his face, keeping his eyes on the road. Dean glanced at him and back at Charlie. She looked at Dean.

"Take the chance."

Dean dressed in his FBI suit with this thought in mind. When he met with Castiel later, he was going to fight for him. That Alfie may be who he wants now, but Cas has to know _everything_ before making an informed decision, not one he thinks is right because Dean was too much of a coward before. Too much of an asshole before.

_If I get him, I promise to try and not be so much of an asshole. Especially to him. He doesn't deserve that._

Sam came in and said hello. He excused himself to the bathroom to clean up. He bitched at Dean for using all the hot water, but Dean just laughed and texted Charlie about the day.

She reminded him to try and fight for Castiel. Dean sighed and said he would.

Then he text Cas.

_Hi Cas. I don't know if you're up, but I wanted to wish you a good morning. It was nice seeing you and meeting Alfie. Looking forward to lunch._

_-D_

He hit "send" before he could talk himself out of it. The start of fighting for Castiel begins now.

Unfortunately, Cas was not the only one who saw the message.

* * *

**A/N:** The plot thickens.

Thanks so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean got his chance. Charlie and Sam wanted to check out some sights of Chicago while they were there, leaving Dean with Castiel. Cas leaned back in his seat at the diner they chose for lunch, looking at Dean.

"What?" the green eyed hunter asked.

Castiel smiled. "You haven't changed."

"Have I been insulted?"

Cas laughed and reached for his water. "No. I'm just saying you're still the snarky and sassy Dean Winchester that I remember." He took a sip. "I'm glad."

Some water was on his lip and his tongue darted out to get it. Dean watched the movement, his eyes focused on Castiel's lips. He wanted nothing more than to just reach across the table and kiss him senseless. He was about to do that when a noise in the diner's kitchen snapped him out of it.

"What made you choose this place?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. "Alfie brought me here on our first date. I've always liked the food."

Dean's heart dropped. "First date? So this place is pretty special?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I guess. Though my relationship with Alfie isn't exactly what I expected."

Dean's ears perked up at that. _Trouble in paradise?_ He thought. He leaned forward in his seat.

"Yeah?"

If Cas noticed Dean's attention, he didn't say anything. He just took another sip of water. "Yeah, I'm thinking of calling off the engagement." He looked down at the glass and ran his finger along the rim. "Doesn't feel right."

Dean held his breath. "Why not?"

Castiel shrugged. "Not as comfortable with him as I should be, you know? Like when you're in love with someone and you can tell them everything and anything. When you can be you." He looked up and directly into Dean's green eyes. "Like when I knew you."

Dean's heart was pounding. He took a chance. He reached over and placed his hand on Cas' gingerly, the one still holding the water. Cas maintained eye contact. "I always felt safe with you, Cas."

Cas nodded slowly. "Same, Dean. I thought I had found my home and my family." He dropped his eyes to their hands, but didn't pull away. "And then you kicked me out." He paused, then lowered his voice. "And said I was dead to you."

Dean's hand squeezed his. "I am _so_ sorry about that, Cas. Believe me, you have _no_ idea how much. I spent so much time beating myself up for that." He shook Cas' hand gently so Cas would look up at him. When he did, Dean gave a small smile. "I really didn't mean what I said to you that night. I figured you knew that."

Cas sighed. "How could I know that, Dean? You've always been an asshole to be honest. I figured you were angry about the case being a bust but I honestly didn't think you would ever say that to me. To your best friend." Dean saw tears threatening to spill from those beautiful blue eyes. Tears _he_ had put there.

He stood up suddenly, still holding Castiel's hand. Cas had a confused look on his face while Dean pivoted and slid in next to the fallen angel. He wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"You're right, Cas," Dean said. "I am an asshole. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I will kick myself for it for the rest of my life." He sucked in a breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I still want you, Cas."

"Want how?" the former angel's voice was guarded. Dean rubbed small circles on Castiel's bicep.

"Anyway I can have you," Dean said, his voice gravelly. He hated talking about his feelings, but _not_ talking about them and pushing people away is what got him in this situation in the first place. And he spent three years in his own personal hell because of it. No, he had to do this. He squeezed Castiel's hand. "Preferably _with_ me."

Cas sighed but didn't pull away from the hunter. "I don't know Dean." His voice was low. "You hurt me pretty badly. Broke my heart. I was in love with you and you took it and threw it away."

Dean froze and looked at him. "You-what?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You heard me."

Dean's heart leapt. His feelings were not unrequited! He removed his hand and brought it to Castiel's cheek, stroking it gently. "Cas, I'm sorry. I really and truly am. If you give me the chance, I promise to make it up to you. You deserve to be treasured and I will do that. I will show you every day how sorry I am."

Cas' eyes bore into Dean. He tilted his head into Dean's hand. "How?"

Dean cupped his chin and slowly pulled him to him. "Like this," he whispered before his lips met Castiel's.

A thousand emotions erupted in Dean at that moment. Love, happiness, fear among the top three. But he didn't stop. He was doing what he had wanted to do for so long, tell Castiel what he meant to him. Cas didn't pull away and Dean's lips pressed firmly against his. They were plump and perfect, as though made for him. The hand on Castiel's bicep wound its way into his hair. Castiel's hand came up to cup Dean's face.

Dean pulled back. Not because of the touch, but because he didn't want to do this in a public place. Cas looked like he knew Dean was going to do that, make a move like that. He took it as rejection. Dean shook his head and slid out of the booth, pulling Castiel with him. He threw some money down on the table and walked to the door, pausing to glance back at his beautiful angel. Cas just squinted adorably. Dean's heart soared.

Grinning, Dean pushed open the door and dragged him outside. He walked to the alley not far from the diner and shoved Cas against the wall. Then he pressed his whole body against him as he assaulted Cas' lips with his own.

The sound Cas made went straight to Dean's dick. He rolled his hips against him while pinning him to the wall. His tongue sought entrance and Castiel acquiesced. Both of them fought for dominance inside each other's mouths as their erections grew more prominent. Castiel wound his arms round Dean's neck and one hand gently stroked the skin on the back of Dean's neck. He growled at the sensation and rolled his hips again.

Castiel hissed. Dean smirked. Then he did it again, slower this time.

"See Cas," he said against his lips. "I want you. Not just sexually, given this situation. But in everything too. I want you to be with me through good times and bad. Call me out when I'm being an asshole. Be with me when I'm grieving. You could always get through to me, even when Sammy couldn't. I've done a lot of growing up over the years, Cas." He pressed his lips to his again, softer this time. "But I never stopped loving you."

Cas froze. His eyes opened and he looked into Dean's green ones, seeking the truth. Dean stared back, his emotion plain in his orbs. Cas smiled. "You love me?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you ass." Cas chuckled. "I, Dean Winchester, fell in love with a freaking angel of the lord." He kissed Cas' nose.

"But I'm not an angel anymore, Dean."

"And I don't care," he said, rolling his hips against him again. Castiel groaned. "Like I said, any way I can have you. Human or angel, I don't care. I'm in love with _you._"

Castiel grabbed Dean by his lapels and smashed their lips together. The two spent a few minutes there against that wall, kissing and rubbing their erections together for friction. More than once, Cas moaned. And Dean grinned. He was ready to grab his hand and drive to the motel they were staying at to worship every facet of Castiel's gorgeous body when suddenly, Dean was hit from behind. Before Castiel had a chance to react, he was hit too. Both bodies slumped to the ground.

"Party's over," a gruff voice said.

* * *

**A/N:** To be honest, I have to re-write chapter 10, I don't like the direction it is going. I hope to get that done in the next few days and finish the story in a week or so. We are looking at 12 chapters total.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for the delay. To be honest, I've been blocked. But I sat down today and decided to write this. I apologize if it's not very good.

I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Sam looked around slowly. He had no idea where his brother and Cas could be. He hoped maybe they had made up and were horizontal somewhere, but with Baby still in her spot at the diner, that plan went to hell.

He sighed and looked at Charlie. She was clueless too. He pulled out his phone and began tracing Dean's. Surely it would lead them to a location.

Charlie closed the book with a bang, making Sam jump. They were in his room at the hotel going through lore when he decided to take a walk and look for Dean. It was late now; surely his brother and the fallen angel had taken a break from their…proclivities. But calls and texts went unanswered. Cas' too. It was like they had fallen off the Earth.

"Maybe they're just hiding out," Charlie said. "They have years of pent up tension to release; that's got to be loud. And I get the feeling Dean is a screamer."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I-I have no idea about that. But I definitely don't want to think about it."

Charlie shrugged. "I'm just saying that it's been years for those two. They have what? About ten years of tension to work through? We may not hear from them until next year."

Sam groaned. "Charlie, please."

She giggled.

Sam's phone beeped. He frowned when he saw it.

"The middle of nowhere?"

Charlie glanced at his phone. "Hang on," she grabbed it out of his hand and ran to her computer. She began typing the address into the search bar.

"Charlie…" Sam said, about to admonish her for taking his phone.

She held up a finger. He stopped. "This did pull up an address." She wrote it down on a napkin and passed it to Sam.

"Considering that my calls and texts have gone unanswered, what is the likelihood this is a trap?"

Charlie smiled. "A hundred and fifty percent."

Sam nodded. "Load up," he said, grabbing his gun off the nightstand. "We're going in."

* * *

Dean shook his head, clearing the fog away. His eyes adjusted to the darkened room. He took in his surroundings; an old, decrepit warehouse.

_Why can't bad guys ever put us up in a five-star hotel? Is that really too much to ask?_

A sound to his right made him jerk his head.

Cas was still unconscious, his feet and arms in shackles. Dean frowned as his last memory returned to him. He was kissing Cas, happy to be with him at last when he was struck in the head. And then he woke up to this.

"Cas," he said softly. "Cas, babe?" He nudged him with his foot.

Castiel groaned but didn't wake.

_Where the hell are we?_

Dean's hands were free, so he pulled at the shackles on his legs. No go, of course. He saw his gun on the other side of the room, on a table. He also noticed some other weapons and torture devices.

_That can't be good._

A door slammed. He turned to focus in the dark room.

"Dean Winchester," the voice said.

"Alfie," Dean's voice was rough from disuse.

Alfie chuckled. Then he looked to Dean's right. He rolled his eyes. "He was always such a lazy bum." Alfie walked over to where Castiel lay. Dean braced himself. Alfie gently shook the fallen angel.

"Cas," he said softly. "Cas."

Castiel stirred. He blinked his eyes open, focusing on Alfie.

"Alfie?" he said confused.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Alfie huffed, annoyed.

"Because that's your name," Cas said. He sat up and tried to reach for Alfie, seeing he was shackled.

"What the hell?" he asked. Then he saw Dean. Memories of Dean kissing him flooded his mind. He blushed.

"Hey babe," Dean said with a wink.

Alfie rolled his eyes. "Yes, what a lovely reunion."

Castiel looked at Alfie. "What's going on?"

"Interesting you should say that," Alfie said as he stood up. He turned and walked to Dean. "Cas darling, did you never wonder why fate had us meet?" His eyes bored into Dean's. Dean narrowed his.

Castiel tilted his head in the adorable way Dean loved. "Not really, no."

Alfie made a sound. "Of course not." He stepped closer to Dean, so close Dean could smell him. Something didn't smell right. "Boy, ever since you became human, Castiel, you have become dumb."

Dean and Cas froze.

"H-how do you know I was an angel? I never told you that."

Alfie glanced at him. "Angel radio."

Cas' eyes widened. "What?"

Alfie glanced back at Dean, who was trying very hard to figure out who or _what_ Alfie was.

Stepping away, Alfie stood in front of Castiel. He released his wings.

Castiel's jaw dropped. "Y-you're an angel?"

"Half," Alfie replied. He reached out and stroked Castiel's cheek. "Oh Cas, clueless Cas. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Cas jerked his head away.

"Find out what?" Dean asked. Suddenly he was hit with searing pain. He dropped to the floor.

Cas watched his lover writhe in pain. "Alfie, stop!"

Alfie just laughed. "You don't get it do you, Castiel? It was all a trick. A plan."

Castiel's eyes widened. "What?" he asked quietly. Dean screamed in agony. "Alfie!" he screamed.

"Did you really think that I would fall for you? That _anyone_ would fall for a pathetic little human like you?"

Dean's pain stopped. He laid as still as he could as tremors shook his body. He glanced up at Alfie.

"You're not in love with Cas?"

Alfie made a face. "Heavens no. How could anyone think this…" he gestured to Castiel "failure is worthy of love?"

Dean growled. "Because he is."

Alfie rolled his eyes, mockingly. "Oh I forgot. Dean Winchester, closeted bisexual who finally figured out that Castiel was the love of his life. How did it feel, Dean, when you saw the engagement announcement in the paper?"

Cas looked at Dean, who met his eyes.

"It tore me apart," Dean whispered. His green eyes bore into Cas' blue ones. "I realized that I had lost you for good. Part of me always believed you'd come back but after seeing that announcement, I knew I was too late."

Alfie shot him with pain again. "Then why were you kissing my fiancé in a public place?!" he shouted.

"Alfie, stop!" Cas screeched. The half-angel relented. Dean stilled.

"So, this was a trick? Why?" Castiel asked.

"To get to him," Alfie said, pointing at Dean. "You would not believe the price on his head and if I was the one to send him back to hell, I would be rewarded significantly."

"Oh gee, glad to know how I rank," Dean said sarcastically. Alfie shot him with pain again.

Castiel shook his head. "I don't get it," he said. "Why would you care what hell is offering you?" Alfie raised an eyebrow. Realization dawned on the fallen angel. "No!"

Alfie laughed. "Finally got there, didn't you?"

Dean slowly arose from his spot on the floor, weakened from the pain. "What, Cas? What is going on?"

"Yes, Cas. Do tell your lover."

Keeping his eyes on Alfie, Castiel spoke. "Alfie is a hybrid. Half-angel, half-demon. They are sometimes called a Cambion. They cause chaos wherever they go and have unstable energy."

Alfie applauded.

Dean looked at him. "You're half and half?"

Alfie fluffed his wings and his eyes turned black. "Yup," he said.

"It…was…you," Dean said. "Cas said chaos. You are the one responsible for those murders."

"Got it in one," Alfie said sarcastically. "I had to do _something_ to get your attention. You were mooning over this loser," he pointed at Castiel. "I knew that seeing the angel you were clearly still in love with marrying someone else would get your attention. And boy, did it. You really upped the alcohol consumption, didn't you? Trying to drown your feelings in liquor as you always do. And you can never resist a good case. I counted on your feelings for Castiel to be strong enough that you would meet up with him when in Chicago. And voila!"

"You…used me," Castiel said quietly. Alfie's black eyes flashed back to brown.

"Oh, come now wittle Cas," he said degradingly. "You had fun, didn't you?" He stood in front of Castiel and pulled him to him. Cas writhed to get away. "I don't _think_ you were faking those orgasms I gave you, were you?"

Dean growled.

"Let go of me," Cas said, his voice deathly low.

"You got it," Alfie said as he released his ex-lover, shoving him down to the ground. Cas hit it hard, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Alfie walked away, to the table with the weapons. "But not until after you've seen Dean Winchester killed and sent back to hell." He laughed and turned to him. "You'll live the rest of your pathetic human life knowing you were the reason Dean died. Your one and only true love."

"Alfie, if you ever loved me, you'll stop."

Alfie raised an eyebrow. "Loved you? Psst. Hardly. Only a weak person could." He turned to Dean. "No offense."

"None taken."

Dean saw a shadow over Alfie's right shoulder. He had managed to keep his phone on and somehow, Alfie had failed to remove it from him. His tracker was on and he knew it would only be a matter of time before Sam showed up. He saw Sam give a nod and get into position.

Alfie turned back to the table, not seeing Sam in shadow. "And now," he picked up a straight razor. "If you'll excuse me, I have a pig to cut up." Alfie took a step towards Dean.

Dean's hands were free so he flicked his wrist and the knife that was hidden in his upper sleeve fell down. He threw it at the Cambion, hitting his wing. Alfie screamed.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. Sam raised his weapon, ready to fire as soon as he got a clear shot.

Alfie saw the blood of his wing and folded them up. They disappeared into himself and his back was clear. Alfie's eyes went black and he began moving towards Castiel.

"Maybe I'll kill him instead. After all, you _did_ say he was dead to you."

Before Dean could retort, a shot was fired. Alfie fell forward as a bullet exited his torso. His black eyes flicked back to brown as he turned to look behind him. Before he got that far, another bullet hit him in the head. He fell to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as Sam ran over to his brother, grabbing an ax to chop the shackles. Castiel just stood stunned.

"Cas?" Dean said once he was free. He placed his hand on Castiel's cheek, stroking it lightly. "Babe?"

Castiel's blue eyes turned to Dean, full of unshed tears. Dean's heart ached for him.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Sam cut the ankle shackles and began on the wrist ones.

"Cas," Dean said quietly, running his thumb along Castiel's lips. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Castiel's eyes were sad and he looked down, towards Alfie's body.

"Sam, is he?"

Sam knelt down and examined him. "Yes, he's definitely dead."

Castiel's knees gave on him and he began to fall. Dean caught him. "I got you, baby. I'll always catch you." He placed a kiss on Cas' temple before turning to Sam. "Nice shot, bro."

Sam frowned. "This wasn't me."

That's when they noticed Charlie.

* * *

**A/N:** So I did some research and a Cambion is in lore. It is also sometimes referred to as a Nephilim. Due to Jack, I decided against that.

Thanks for reading! Two chapters to go; hopefully not as long of a wait!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay.

* * *

Back at the motel, Sam was comforting Charlie. She felt guilty about what she had done, despite the fact it was necessary. Sam held her in his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed into his shirt.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Sam said. He glanced over her head to where his brother and Castiel were. Dean was cringing slightly as the pain that Alfie inflicted on him still wound its way through his body. Cas was currently handing him a glass of water and some pain meds.

"It's the best we can do right now," he said sheepishly. Dean smiled and took it.

Castiel turned away and Dean grabbed his wrist. Cas turned back to him.

"Don't leave," he whispered. Castiel smiled sadly.

"I'm just going to check on Sam and Charlie. I promise I'll be back." He winked at him and Dean released his wrist.

Crossing the short distance to where Sam and Charlie were, Cas spoke quietly. "How is she?"

Sam brushed some hair out of her face. "She'll be okay." Charlie's head bobbed up and down against Sam's shirt. "It was just hard for her, you know? She doesn't take to killing people."

"Alfie wasn't 'people,'" Cas pointed out, using finger quotes.

"No, but he still was a living being," Charlie said. She sniffled loudly.

Cas hung his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been regarding Alfie. He had been so deep in his grief at Dean's words and leaving that he fell right into a trap. A trap he should have been able to spot. A trap that almost got him and Dean killed.

"Hey," Sam said softly, bringing Castiel back. "This is not your fault, Cas. You couldn't have known."

Cas fought back tears. "Then why do I feel like a fool?"

"That's natural," Sam said as Charlie slowly pulled away from her adopted brother. "But believe me, neither Charlie nor I hold anything against you." Charlie shook her head, showing she agreed with the younger Winchester. Sam glanced past Castiel. "And neither does Dean."

Looking over his shoulder, Dean gave him a small smile. Cas turned on his heel and strolled back to the older Winchester.

Dean immediately took his hand. "Look Cas," he began. "I totally understand if you need time. This…uh…this had to have been really hard for you." He looked away. "I also understand if I'm too late."

Cas tilted his head. "Too late?"

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. Then he looked directly into Castiel's blue eyes. "Too late for you to be mine. To let me make it up to you; make up for _every_ stupid thing I've done."

Castiel let out a breath. "Let's table this discussion for now," he said. Dean nodded.

Cas wanted Dean. He wanted Dean with every fiber of his being. And he was eager to say yes. But Dean's words still haunted him. Even though Dean apologized in the diner, it wasn't easy to just forgive him. He needed Dean to _show_ him that he meant that apology. And he felt like he couldn't do that at the moment. His whole life the past three years had just been flushed down the tubes. That takes time to adjust. He needed to figure out what he was going to do next.

Charlie broke the silence by announcing she was hungry. Sam chuckled and stood up.

"There is a bar across the street, we can get food there." He looked at Dean. "Coming?"

Dean nodded. "I just want to talk to Cas for a minute," he said. "Go and get us a table."

Charlie followed Sam to the door. On the way out, she shouted "don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dean heard Sam laugh as the door shut.

Dean sighed and turned to the former angel. His heart beat faster. He loved him so much. Dean knew the moment Castiel left the bunker that he would do anything to get him back. He had tried hiding his feelings the day that picture was taken; the day he realized he was in love. But Castiel leaving slapped some sense into Dean. And now he was reunited with him. And he was going to _prove_ that he was with him. No matter what it took. No matter how long it took.

"Cas," he said softly. "I know you have to work through some things, but I wanted to reiterate what I said in the diner." He looked down. He hated talking about his feelings but he knew he had to. He _owed_ Cas that much. "I still love you," he said as he glanced back up. Castiel's eyes were soft with love. It made his heart soar. "I have for a long time, and even though I can't make up for the past three years, I want to try."

Castiel smiled.

"Do you remember that picture of us? The one where I told you something funny and you threw your head back laughing?" Castiel nodded. "I knew at that moment that I was in love with you. I hid it because…well, I…I felt it was wrong to be in love with my best friend." He looked away and scratched his arm. "I realize now that was stupid, but you know me. I'm horrible with addressing my feelings."

"It's okay, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not Cas. I drove you away because I was stupid. I was angry at the situation, not at you. But I took it out on you because I couldn't control my feelings. I never grew up in that sense." He stood up and held his hand out for Castiel, who took it. "If you let me, I will show you every day. I will tell you every day. And even though you'll get tired of hearing it and tell me to stop, I'll still tell you." He caressed Castiel's cheek. "God, who could not fall in love with this face?"

Castiel blushed. "Ask your brother," he said. "I don't think he is."

Dean chuckled. "Good, because I would hate to have to fight him for you." He gently placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead. "I love you, Cas." He placed a kiss on his nose. "I have for a long time." He placed a kiss on his right cheek and then the other. "And I will for the rest of my life." He lingered over Castiel's lips, feeling his breath on him.

Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hunter's. Dean sighed happily as he strengthened the kiss. He pulled Castiel against his chest and felt his increased heart rate. His tongue sought entrance and Castiel allowed it. He skimmed the inside of his mouth, reveling in the sounds his angel made. He pulled Castiel closer to him, pressing his erection against his leg. He wanted Cas to know how much he wanted him.

"Dean," Cas said as he broke for breath. "We need to go."

Dean sighed. He knew Castiel was right. Although, he was tempted to just text his brother not to wait and tear Cas' clothes off. But he had to be patient. He had to show Cas he wasn't just in this for sex. He wanted that, of course. Cas was fucking hot! But he wanted Cas to know that he wanted _all_ of him. His mind, his body and his soul. And for that, he was painfully willing to wait.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, Dean pulled back but kept holding his hand. He opened up the door and they walked through it to the bar across the street. As Cas squeezed his hand, Dean knew they would be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** One chapter to go!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Smut ensues.

* * *

Castiel surveyed his surroundings. He was back in his bedroom in the bunker. He honestly never thought he would be back here. He had been so sure that Dean wanted him out of his life completely that he didn't even look back when he crossed the threshold.

_It's funny how time changes things,_ he thought.

The pillow on his bed looked sunken in. He tilted his head at that, finding it odd but would deal with it later. He sighed and placed his suitcase on the desk in the corner. He toed his shoes off and removed his jacket. He had abandoned his trench coat long ago; probably still in the closet where he left it. He padded over and peeked in. Yup, there it was. Then he saw a tag on it.

"Smith Dry Cleaning?" he asked out loud.

_They had my coat dry cleaned? Why?_

As though Dean could hear him, he entered his room. He gave the former angel a small smile as his eyes fell on the trench coat. He brought a hand to the back of his neck.

"I thought you would want it clean when you returned…." He trailed off. "I always kept the hope you would come back." He glanced at the bed but said nothing.

Castiel approached him slowly. He took Dean's face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. Dean melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him in closer.

Kicking the door shut with his heel, Dean walked Castiel back towards the bed. He had wanted to make the angel his ever since he kissed him that first time, but then stupid Alfie had intervened. So now, with no cases to investigate, and Sam out doing Chuck-knows what, he had all the time in the world.

Castiel pulled on his lip with his teeth, earning a groan from Dean. He felt his pants tighten and he rutted against him to cause friction. Castiel smiled.

"Enjoying?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dean said as he kissed him hard. Castiel's hands wound their way to Dean's shirt and he pulled the hem out of his pants. Dean raised up on his knees to shuck the shirt somewhere in the room and looked down at his angel. Cas was eyeing Dean's body.

_Even fully clothed Cas is hotter than fuck._

Cas reached a hand out and gently traced the planes of Dean's chest. Dean had to calm himself so he didn't come right there. Why was he suddenly acting like a horny teenager? It really had been too long since he had been laid.

"Cas," he whispered. He didn't say anything more, just crouched back down and assaulted Castiel's mouth. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and he bent his left leg up so he could feel Dean's erection more prominently. Dean could also feel Castiel's as well.

Cas pulled him back slightly. "Are we going to do this? You know it will change things."

Dean shook his head. "Cas, I've been in love with you for years. Adding sex to it won't make me stop loving you; it'll just be another element of you I can't live without." He dipped down and kissed along Castiel's jawline. "Unless _you_ don't want to."

Cas had to take a breath. "I want to, Dean." God, what he was doing felt _amazing._ Alfie had been mediocre in bed. Although the Cambion was right that Cas _had_ had orgasms with him, what he didn't know was a dirty little secret.

Cas once again pulled Dean away for a minute. "Dean," he said in that low, gravelly voice. Dean's dick got instantly harder. "I want you to know. When Alfie was talking about my orgasms, he didn't know the whole truth." Cas looked away. "I only had them because I was imagining it was you."

Dean's heart swelled to twice its original size. He pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I know I had no right to be jealous, but I was when Alfie said that. But you, Cas, hearing that….that is so fucking hot."

Cas glanced back at Dean. He saw love and desire in those green eyes. Those eyes that he dreamt about more times than he could count. Those eyes that haunted him every day since he had left. Soft, green eyes. Hard, green eyes. Always Dean's eyes.

Dean lowered his head and kissed Castiel's throat. His hands went to Cas' tie as he pulled on it, determined to get the former angel naked as fast as he could.

"Someone's eager," Castiel teased.

"Shut up," Dean repeated as he assaulted Cas' beautiful mouth again. He rutted against him, causing friction as the buttons on Castiel's shirt finally were undone. He pushed the shirt off him to his shoulders and then pulled back.

_Holy fuck._

He had figured Cas had a body but he had _no_ idea how much of one. Castiel's chest was toned and sculpted. Dean could see muscles straining against the fabric.

"Cas," he said roughly. "You're beautiful."

Castiel flushed at that. It was the cutest thing Dean had ever seen.

Clothes came off quickly after that. They both ran their hands over their naked bodies, memorizing the planes of their chests and the swells of their backs. Dean lowered his hand and gently wrapped his fingers around Cas' dick, causing the former angel to hiss.

Dean smirked as he began stroking him.

Castiel followed suit and did the same with Dean. He could see those green eyes growing darker by the second as the hunter became more and more aroused. He assumed Dean saw the same thing in his.

Pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips, Dean flicked the tip of his dick, causing a groan from Castiel.

"Dean," he said breathlessly.

Castiel literally felt Dean harden more. How he could, Castiel didn't know as he was already rock hard, but he wasn't about to ask. Dean just lowered himself to settle between Castiel's legs and took his already engorged dick in his mouth.

The sounds out of the former angel were inhuman.

Dean smiled. He had been dying to get his mouth on Castiel for years and now he finally had his chance. He had always been attracted to him; he knew that now. Even when he fought so hard against his heart, against everything saying this was right, he knew from the start that he had fallen hard for the fallen angel.

_Kind of ironic,_ Dean thought as his tongue circled Castiel's tip slowly, earning another moan from him. _I fell for a fallen angel._

Cas tried to speak but it took several tries before anything came out. "D-Dean," he finally croaked. "Fuck me."

Just hearing those words from Castiel made Dean leak pre-cum. He glanced up at him. "You sure?"

Castiel nodded against the pillow. "Make me yours."

Cas' hand flapped wildly as it felt for the nightstand. Opening the drawer a little, he found the bottle that he needed.

Dean took it without a word, opened it and slick himself up, all while he continued what he was doing. His angel was coming undone and Dean _loved_ it.

He felt Castiel's balls tighten and he pulled back suddenly, earning a whine. He chuckled.

"Don't want it over before it begins," he said. He put a little on his finger and gently placed it at Cas' opening. He slowly pushed his finger in, earning another groan.

"Cas, you're so tight."

Dean closed his eyes and stilled his movements. He himself was getting ready to come and he had to slow down. He started thinking of things to help him as he added a second finger and continued hearing the sounds from his angel.

_Baseball. Baby in a crusher. Sam's feet._

That did it. He slowed down enough so he could add another finger.

After a minute, Cas told him he was ready. Dean was excited and scared at the same time. It was finally happening. Sex with his angel.

He gripped Castiel as he slowly pushed his way inside.

_Holy hell!_

He closed his eyes and stopped again.

_Sam's feet. Sam's feet. Sam's feet._

After Cas had adjusted to Dean's length and Dean had regained control, he began moving. He pulled out to the tip, then back in.

"Cas," he breathed, "you're so fucking tight." He kissed the former angel's neck. "So perfect."

"And you're perfect for me," Cas said quietly to Dean.

Dean pulled out and pushed in again. They developed a rhythm quickly and soon Dean was pounding into Castiel. Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair and across his back, stopping and squeezing his ass. He pulled Dean in closer as Dean met and pounded against the prostrate. Cas threw his head back against the pillows.

"Cas," Dean breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm not gonna last."

"Come for me Dean," Cas whispered.

"Dammit," Dean said as he continued thrusting. "I wanted so much for this to last."

He felt Cas tighten against him, sending that familiar tingle down his spine. He didn't have much longer.

"We have time, Dean." Cas placed a kiss on Dean's lips as Dean's dick began twitching inside him. "I love you."

And with that, Dean's orgasm hit him like a freight train. He filled Castiel's ass as Castiel gripped his own dick to push himself over the edge. The two of them spurted ribbons of cum as their orgasms continued.

Finally, Dean collapsed on his angel. He didn't care that he was laying on his lover's cum. That would happen and it actually made Dean happy. Happy that it was him who gave Castiel the best orgasm of his life.

After a minute, Dean pulled out, groaning at the loss of contact. He gingerly crawled off the bed, legs weakened, as he slowly walked to the desk and grabbed some tissues. He walked back over and wiped Castiel's torso off as he wiped himself, before throwing the tissues in the nearby trashcan.

Crawling back up to Castiel, he placed a kiss on his cheek. Cas looked into Dean's eyes, his blue ones warm.

"Amazing," he said.

Dean smiled. Then his eyes averted and he spoke quietly. "Cas," he said. "I didn't do well with you being gone. I…uh…I slept in here."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "That explains the indent in the pillow."

Dean brought his hand up to stroke Castiel's cheek, feeling the rough stubble. "Yeah. I knew I fucked up and this was the way to be close to you." He looked back at his angel. "I love you Cas. I always have."

Castiel placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for apologizing. Thank you for deciding to fight for me."

Dean smiled. "Of course angel." He kissed his lips softly. "I'll always fight for you."

And he always would.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope the final season brings new ideas for stories. :)


End file.
